monmusu_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide how to play
WIP guide for basics on how to play the game. TODO: Formatting, more and better images. Interface overview To play Monmusu Online you will need to know your way around the interface. There is a lot of information and many aspects of the daily life of the monstergirls in your care, that you need to know about and manage. This article gives an overview of the main screen, navigation and some of the more common elements. Guides on how to use the other parts of the game can be found in seperate articles. Main screen Here you see the main screen of Monmusu online. You see the girl currently set as leader of the 1st group. At the top is the status bar showing the most important informations about your household. On the left half is the mein menu where you acces most of the games other screens and features. On the bottom left is the current date and time in Japanese Standard Time (JST) timezone. On the bottom right are buttons to access the premium shop and the gatcha section. Status bar This is the statusbar of your household in detail. It show your playername, the current household level and lelveup prograss. Next to that is the button to open the player details screen. In the second row you see your current stock of food: Meat, vegetables and bread. Each monstergirl has a unique diet and only eats certain types of food. Carnivores only eat meat, herbivores only eat vegetables where as omnivores eat bread. To the right of the food stock is the current amount of rubys ou have. These are the currency for the premium shop. You can get some rubys from requests (quests). You can also buy rubys with DMM points. Click the purple button to buy rubys. On the right hand side are buttons to open the notifications screen. If you receive any notifications like the free rubys during release week you will need to collect them here. The book button takes you to the library, with informations about all the monster girls that you already met once. The speaker button on the far right lets you adjust the volume levels. Player details screen This is the player details screen. It shows a number of statistics and basic information about the household and player account. At the top you see your player name, household level, husehold experience (current and what is needed for the next level). To the right of that you see your current number of action points. These are required for the outings (the main game missions). Higher levels maps may need a certain amount of action points to be cleared or you will not be able to collect all goodies if you lack action points. This is further explained under outings (TODO: add outings article). The first box on the left side tells you a number of statistics about your outings and how many shopping trips your girls have finished. The second box shows the current status of your house. The first line show how many monster girls currently live in the house and the current maximum. Note that the second line shows how many beds (slots) you still have left to unlock in the premium shop. The ast two lines show the number of groups and refreshing rooms you have unlocked. On the right side you see more details about your food supply. The next to the current stock is the current limit for government deliveries (natural regen). This limit increases with household level. Below is the absolute limt for each food resources. The second box on the right displays the expiry date for the booster items you can buy in the premium shop. These increase (top to bottom) household experience gain, attack values and defense values of your monster girls. The bottom box displays misc information like the date when you started the game, your internal player ID number and technical details about the browser you are using. List info panels Many of the games screens display a list of the monster girls in your care. Together with detailed information. You can sort this list in numerous ways and also change the details beeing shown. This section gives an overview of that list and its variants. Switching list data You can switch between the different detail views by clicking this button: Most game screens have multiple options for the monmusu list. The game remembers the last view you chose. For example when strengthening you have to make two selections: The girl you want to strengthen and which girls you want to use as strengthening meterial. The game can remember different views and sorting options for these two selections. This is not saved when you close the browser or refresh the game page though. Keep in mind that not all detail views are available in all situations. Sorting the list The info list can be sorted by almost any column. The following image shows an example of the header. Click on any of the marked areas to sort the list. The two buttons on the upper right sort the list by order of acquiring (left) and rarity (right). The lower row sorts the list based on: Group number, level, type (personality), name, willpower, agility, attack, defense. Group, level, type and name sorting are available in all variants of the list view. The rest depends on the type of information currently shown. List of information types Following is a list of all the types of information. Combat In this mode the list shows combat attributes of your girls: Willpower, agility, attack and defense. You can sort the list by any of these columns. Skillclass In this mode the list shows what kind of skill your girls can use (Attack, defense, buff). You can not sort by skillclass however. Skilldetail In this mode the list shows details about the skills your girls know: The skillname and current level. You can sort by skill level but not by skill name. If you klick the header of the name column you switch between skillclasses. In this picture the list has been changed to show class 3 skills instead of class 1. Care In this mode the list shows information about your personal relationship with the girls. The heart icon shows their current affection to you. To the right you see the attribute bonuses you girls get from the affection level. You can sort by affection level. This mode is not always available. Tension In this mode the list shows the current tension level of your girls. You can sort by tension level. This mode is not always available. Main sections To play Monmusu Online you will need to access a number of additional screens to manage your monster girls, feed them, send them shopping and so on. Read the following articles for informations about these parts of the game. *Going out *Managing monster girls *Meals *Errands *Bodycare *Refreshing *Wishes *Lottery TODO: Add articles for the above list. Category:Guides